princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobu Miyako
Shinobu Miyako '(都忍, ''Miyako Shinobu) is a character that appears in the New Prince of Tennis. He belongs to the 3rd Court. Appearance Miyako has black hair, and a short stubble. Personality Nicknamed the Young Master, Miyako lives up to this, as he takes the lead when playing with his Doubles Partner Matsudaira Chikahiko is calm and collected and tends to stop and strategise when things arent going well. He is also filled with pride however is not above using dark methods to win as he purposely aims his shots at Kirihara to try and take back the lead in their Doubles match encounter. History U-17 Camp Team Shuffle Miyako first appears during the U-17 Camp as a member of the 3rd Court. He is first shown along with the rest of his fellow 3rd Court members after they had just defeated the 4th Court easily. At the start of the story, Miyako is a member of the 3rd Court. He first appears during the Team Shuffle paired with fellow 3rd Court member Matsudaira Chikahiko against Middle Schoolers of the 5th Court Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Kirihara Akaya. Miyako and Matsudaira jump out to an early 4-0 lead. Bringing out Kirihara's[[Devil Mode (悪魔化)| '''Devil Mode]] in the process. The two attempt to rip the Shiraishi/Kirihara team apart even mentally. However Shiraishi throws his arm in front of violent Kirihara which resulted in Kirihara striking is arm with the racket. Shirashi reveals an extremely heavy gold arm weight and removes it from his arm giving him a completely new level of arm speed and power. He calms down Kirihara and the middle schoolers turn the game around thanks to Shiraishi. Eventually Shiraishi/Kirihara cruise through 6 straight games and win. The team shuffle dramatically reaches Singles 1 surprising all of the High Schoolers at the camp. Due to Irie Kanata not taking his match seriously, he allows his match to reach tie-break for his own personal enjoyment frustrating his opponent Atobe Keigo. However, his opponent does not give in and forces him to play his best unil Atobe collapses as to which Irie claims his shoulder cant move making the game a draw. However Tanegashima Shuuji reveals this is a lie in the changing room. This results in a match between the reserves of each team being Oni Juujiro VS Takei Toshio. Oni crushes Takei making the 5th Court swap members with the 3rd Court which leaves Miyako as a member of the 5th Court. U-17 Camp Revolution Miyako is then amongst the 20 2nd Stringers chosen by the coaches to face the 1st Stringers and plays a Doubles match with Nakagauchi Sotomichi against Ban Rikiya and Date Danji, who were at that time ranked as the the 13th and 12th best U-17 players in Japan respectively and receives a crushing defeat. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Styles and Techniques U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 2 *Technique: 4 *Mental: 5 *Stamina: 4 *Power: 5 Personal Information *Hobby: Hunting Trivia * Category:Tennis Player Category:Characters Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Right-Handed Category:2nd Stringers Category:June Births Category:Cancer